The Begining of the End
by Thehalfbloodwolf
Summary: After Gaea is defeated and the seven (plus Nico and Reyna)return home. Then the world enters a stage of peace. The gods are behaving and there are no wars or disagreements between countries… Or so we think. Turns out that Greek/Roman gods are not the only ones out there. Join our heroes on adventure like no other. This takes place three years in the future after the war with Gaea.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

Darkness. That's all she could see, pitch black. Her golden eyes scanned the black void only to find a man standing less than 10 yards away. The man was at least 6"4 in height and was quite skinny. He had a pale face and dark black hair. He wore a dark robe that looked like a toga, and sandals on feet. His dark eyes seemed to have no soul. Dark, lifeless… This is how Kerria would describe him. Suddenly the air got cold around her, her breath was now visible in the freezing temperature. The man opened his mouth and four words came out "Come home my Niece…" Then she was dragged out of her dream.

Kerria shot up out of her bed, gripping the sheets for her dear life. Sweat covered her body and the sheets clung to her body like a second skin. She ran her hands through her café brown hair as she tried to calm down. She swung her legs off her bed and stood up. Soft snores filled the room, and a young boy shifted in his sleep. Kerria was in a foster home, she remember that now. In her temporary break down she forgot where she was. The young boy sleeping next to her was her foster brother Mathew Newoen. He was half native so he had a weird last name. Kerria's last name was Waston and she was abandoned at five years old. The reason she was abandoned was because a wolf had bit her and her mother didn't want to pay for rabies shots. She was taken to a foster home in New York where she met Matt. They were adopted by a nice family and lived with their other adopted brother Adrian. Adrian's parents were nice enough to adopt the two of them and they even let them keep their last names. Kerria and Matt had never met their fathers, Kerria's father disappeared after his plane went down and Matt's father died in a car accident 3 weeks after he was born.

An alarm went off in the room. It was Wednesday September the 12th, Kerria's thirteenth birthday. _Great,_ she thought _I have to go to school on my birthday… _She rolled her eyes and went to go get dressed. She pulled on her favorite shirt, it was a grey shirt with a lightning bolt coming down the middle over it. She had a simple pair of jeans on, they had some spots of paint on them, but she didn't care. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and the one strand of hair she couldn't pull back she braided. Unfortunately that hair strand was blue. Long story short, Matt spilled blue Kool aid on her hair while she was sleeping. The reason it was only a strand of hair was because she had her hair up in a braid and that one strand was loose. It as a cruel and unnecessary prank, but she liked it. She grabbed her gold necklace and ran down the stairs to get breakfast. Mr. Haushofer was at work today and Mrs. Haushofer was making her favorite breakfast. Eggs and bacon, she loved eggs and bacon. She sat down at the table and started to eat when she heard a loud crash and something shatter. Then Matt came tumbling down the stairs and landed on his back. Adrian leaped down the stairs and landed on Matt, Matt winced and coughed. "Give me my shirt Matt!" Adrian yelled.

"No! It's my shirt! I got it first!" Matt yelled back. Then all hell broke loose. Matt and Adrian were rolling around fighting for a shirt with the picture of batman on it. Kerria rolled her eyes and got up from the table. She grabbed Matt's hair and Adrian's ear, they both yelled and begged for Kerria to let them go but she just dragged them to the table. "I think I will take that!" Kerria stated and ripped the shirt out of Matt's hand. Matt made his puppy dog face and Adrian gave her the death glare. This was one of the problems she had to face, having two adopted brothers was a mess.


	2. Chapter 2: The Late Bus

Chapter 2: The Late Bus

After the whole batman shirt incident, the family sat down to eat breakfast. Kerria was sitting as far as she could get from her to brothers… Which meant sitting on the far side of the table. Matt was still moping around like a lost puppy because the batman shirt was his favorite shirt, next to the Spiderman one. (It was being washed so that was not an option) Of course Adrian was still mad about her taking his shirt away, and his death stare was not something to be trifled with. Kerria finished up her last bit of food and ran (gracefully) up the stairs. She walked down the hall and what did she find… Another one of her sculptures was on the floor in pieces. She sighed and pick the small china centaur off the floor. It used to look like it was running and was about to shoot something, but now it was broken… The small arms were snapped clean off and one leg was chipped. Kerria opened the drawer that it was once sitting on and set the pieces inside. She would have to deal with this one later, but now she had bigger fish to fry.

Five minutes later she was standing on the corner waiting for the city transit to arrive. This bus was always late, yet she was never late for school. Her school was on the other side of the city but on this it took about thirty minutes without traffic. She adjusted her jacket that she was wearing so that the bitter September wind couldn't get her. Finally after 15 minutes of standing on the corner, the bus arrived. She climbed on the bus and showed the bus driver her student card. After the bus driver approved her card she walked to the back of the bus and took her seat. She pulled her iPod and her headphones out of her bag. Kerria placed the headphones on her ears and flicked through her songs till she landed on her favorite song. It was Amsterdam by Imagine Dragons, she had fallen in love with this song and listened to it every day as she came to school. The bus made two more stops till she hear a familiar voice.

"How's my favorite artist?" said the voice. Kerria looked up from her iPod to see the one and only Erik. Erik has been Kerria's friend since she got kicked out of her last school. (Won't explain what happened at her last school…) Erik was one of her only friends in school. She was known as the outsider. Anyway her school was a special academy for special kids. Because of her ADHD, dyslexia, and OCD she was treated like she was a baby. Her school was St. Angelicas Academy, their motto was "We have room for everyone." But Kerria knew it as Second Hell, mostly because she was targeted by every social group in school. Erik was the only other person that was not in a social group. He was just like her, so to speak… other than him being a cripple they were alike in every way. Erik claims that he was in a bad car accident when he was little, but you should see the way he moves when vegan burritos on the menu.

The bus pulled up to the school and opened the doors to let people off. There was a total of thirty students on that bus. Kerria got off the bus then turned around to help Erik get off the bus. After Erik was off the bus they made their way inside the school. Avoiding the cheerleaders and the drama geeks they made their way to the café that was in the school. Erik bought a coffee and Kerria got a Salted Caramel Hot chocolate. Kerria was discussing time and how it was not a straight line with Erik when someone crashed in to her. Luckily for her, she was able so regain her balance and not spill her hot chocolate. Kerria looked down at the boy that had crashed into her and gasped. It was Zander, quarterback for the school's football team Kerria set down her stuff on the floor so that she could help him up. "Are you ok?" Kerria asked with some worry.

"I'm fine. So sorry for walking into you. Names Zander, and yours?" He said standing up.

"Kerria, Kerria Waston."

"Nice to meet you Kerria." Zander said as her walked off. Kerria just survived an encounter with the one social group that hated her the most. The Jocks…

Authors Note:

Hay guys. sorry about the wait... but I do have a life when I not doing this. So I m not dead and I will try to have a chapter posted every Monday and Thursday.

~HalfBloodWolf


	3. Chapter 3: The Explosion

Chapter 3: The Explosion

Kerria shook her head, trying to clear her mind. The encounter with Zander was just too… what's the word… strange? The jocks have never talked to her before and Zander obviously knew who she was. She stepped into her classroom and sat down. Her eyes scanned for the teacher, finally finding him asleep sitting in his desk. Kerria rolled her eyes and pulled out her sketch book. One of Kerria's passions was drawing. She was an artist, nothing could change that. Of all the topics that she drew, mythology was her favorite topic to draw. Minotaurs, centaurs, satyrs, and manticores, they were just so interesting. She set down her pencil next to her sketch book and stared at the clock. One more minute till class started, and she was the only one there… typical teenagers. Closing her eyes she tried to remember her dream, the man said that she was his niece? How could that be? Perhaps he was on her father's side of the family…

Class had started and we were learning the boring basics of myths and legends. Kerria knew all about the basics, but her stupid buffoon class mates didn't. She looked out the window and tapped her pencil on the desk. Erik was sleeping next to her, she could hear the quiet snores coming from him and several of the other students. Suddenly she heard some kind of _buzzing? No more like a small roar… _She thought. She turned to the far wall as the roar got louder and louder. Kerria closed her eyes and focused on the sound. An explosion went off in the other room, followed by students screaming. Time seemed to slow down as she saw the wall start to explode. Kerria dove in front of Erik just in time to protect him from tiny rock bullets. Time sped back up as she hit the wall, her head had just missed the window, but it hit the concrete wall. Kerria groaned in pain as she lied there, opening her eyes slowly she saw that Erik was standing in front of her, trying to protect her? Kerria shook her head and tried to stand, but as soon as she saw what Erik was trying to protect her from Kerria just wanted to die. Standing no less than 3 feet in front of them was a real life manticore. The lioned faced creature was sniffing around trying to find something. It swung its head up and stared right at her. "Run, run Kerria." Erik said calmly

"What?! But then it will get you!" Kerria stated.

"I am prepared for this. Just go…"

"I'm not leaving you." Kerria said glaring at him. He turned just enough to see the fire in Kerria's eyes.

"Fine, but take this." Erik said tossing her a small silver ring. It was a ring with a small lightning bolt on it. Kerria looked at him questionably.

"Pull the lightning bolt off the ring." He said rushing at the manticore. Kerria slipped the ring on her right middle finger and pulled the lightning bolt off. It grew till it was a large silver sword. It felt perfectly balanced in her hands. The leather bound hilt was scratched, like it had seen many battles, and the silver blade was polished so much that she could see her reflection in it. She looked up at the manticore just in time to see Erik get flung aside by the great beast._ Not today… _she thought as she ran towards the manticore. Kerria leaped off a nearby desk, launching herself straight at it. She landed right on its big ugly face. She swung her sword (insert tobuscus's song I can swing my sword here :D) and brought it down, stabbing it right in the nose. It screeched and froze, Kerria tilted her head. Then it started to crumbled. She wished she could say that she landed on her feet, but… she landed flat on her back. Real graceful…


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

Sweet baby Zeus!

I have not died yet ok! My life got really busy and I forgot about this story till yesterday when I was going through my documents.

I had an English exam and I could not work on it for a few weeks

Then I when to visit my Spanish cousins, aunts, and uncles in Florida

But now I will start the story up again.

Sorry about the wait.

~Wolf

Prepare for trouble

Make it double


End file.
